Refusal
by Kuroshi44
Summary: Voldemort tries summoning a demon to gain immortality, the demon was not amused.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Voldemort tries summoning a demon to gain immortality, the demon was not amused.**

Voldemort looked at the array on the floor and at the altar with the boy pinned to it with satisfaction. He had wanted to try this before that rather _unfortunate_ incident with the Potter infant, but better late than never, just two weeks after his resurrection and he had been provided with the perfect opportunity.

Now he raised his dagger and offered up his sacrifice.

If this went well he would have achieved two goals, ensuring his immortality and bringing to his following a loyal creature the power of which Dumbledore and those other fools couldn't hope to surpass. He didn't see how he could fail.

The candles flickered and a shadow approached, it was here.

'I wish to form a contract, you will grant me immortality and serve me as a loyal subject and in return I –'

'I decline.' The shadow said.

'I'm sorry, could you repeat that?'

'I decline; I am not interested in forming a contract with the likes of you.'

The beast was slowly wondering over to the Alter, staring at the boy that had bled to death on top of it. Voldemort couldn't understand his fascination with the corps; it was just a young boy. Maybe he would have been cute and adorable it he wasn't starved but he was dead now so it didn't matter.

'And why are you not interested? You didn't even listen to what I was going to offer.'

'As a demon I only accept my contractors Soul as payment. As your wish is immortality it would negate that, and even if it didn't I have no interest in your soul; it is below average at best and downright disgusting at worst.'

'How dare you! Do you know who you are speaking with? I am Lord Voldemort, the most powerful Wizard to ever live! And you, filthy creature, would dare insult me by saying that my soul isn't worth enough?'

'You are the idiot who spit your soul into eight pieces, leaving the wounds to fester and rot. I know of no demon that would stoop so low as to touch it with a three meter pole. As for the "filthy creature" remark, I am a demon and not one to take offence at the insults of someone as insignificant as you.

Voldemort spluttered, the demon hadn't even looked up from where it was examining the sacrifice. Finally it nodded to itself and lifted the corps into its arms before heading to the door.

'What are doing? What right do you have to take that?' Voldemort didn't want it but wanted the demon to have it even less.

'It's mine now.'

'For what reason?'

'You sacrificed it to me.'

'You have refused my deal and my wish; you do not get payed when you have done nothing in return.'

'This boy was sacrificed for me to come here and waste time listening to you prattle, he has nothing to do with your pathetic deal. As I have come and dutifully listened to your rot it is my right to take what was offered. What was sacrificed can never be returned even if a deal is refused, this boy was sacrificed and so he is no longer your concern.'

Voldemort stared as the demon continued on its way to the stairs and left with the corps in his arms. For the first time in a long time he felt the need to do something the women at the orphanage had tried to beat out of him, use muggle swears.

'Fuck.'

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH

The demon looked at the dead boy in his arms and let his power flow through the corps, healing what was broken. Big blue eyes stared at him vacantly as he gently pushed the ash coloured hair from his face.

Finally he released the soul he had snatched from thin air on his way over so that it could reinhabit its vessel; he watched that thin chest rise suddenly as he re-entered the world of the living.

'It has been too long, Ciel.' He murmured softly.

'Sebastian,' the boy, Ciel, gasped.

"Sebastian" grinned; now that he was back in the world and reunited with Ciel it was time to raise a little hell.

Voldemort would soon be the least of the wizarding world's worries.

 **I am recently obsessed with cross overs, I have I don't know how many I have sitting on my hard-drive waiting to be finished so I can publish them.**

 **This is a one shot but I may add the specifics for the** _ **hell**_ **later, for now enjoy this, hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: this doesn't take into account anything from the manga past the green witch arc**

 **So, refusal was posted more than two years ago, and now I am posting this. There was a reason for the wait, though probably not a very good one. the sequel for Refusal was originally going to be posted as a separate, rather long, story, but after several versions that were neither finished or fit the original tone of Refusal, I gave up and forgot about it.**

 **Two years later (now) I was looking through my old fanfics that were never complete and found the first two chapters of the sequel that never got any further, and decided that I might as well post them as the next chapters because nothing else is going to happen to them.**

 **Hope you enjoy this continuation that took two years to arrive.**

Ciel looked up from his Modern History book and scowled at the demon that had interrupted his research. Sebastian, however, didn't take offence at the less than warm welcome he was currently receiving. After all, Ciel was not a morning person, so waking up in his ten-year-old body to find he had been out of action for over a hundred years had been a rather unpleasant experience.

Ciel now had to familiarise himself with a hundred years of history, an entirely foreign culture, dress, and political system, despite the fact that he was in the same country. The Ex-Earl was also dealing with the knowledge that, despite the false alarm with the green witch, there was a whole subculture running through most countries of the world that did, in fact, revolve around Magic. What was more; the magic was genuine human magic, and not the holy and dark versions of the power that he was used to, versions that these "wizards" didn't seem to even know about.

Add to that already full plate the fact that Sebastian had acted without orders, and that those actions were what resulted in the current confusion of events, coupled with the change in the contract that had allowed those actions in the first place, and the child games genius was well and truly entitled to his irritation with his butler.

The scowl lightened slightly when the boy saw the plate of treats the demon brought as a form of peace offering, but only marginally.

The butler was just closing the door to Ciel's study when a rustling of paper and a slight cough alerted him to his "Master" holding out a piece of paper to him, gesturing for him to take it.

He glanced at the paper and, finding a list of instructions, raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

'My Lord, are you sure about this?' he asked politely. Ciel just snorted.

'Of course, why wouldn't I be?'

'It's just I didn't think you keen on the idea of attending any form of schooling. And you did say you would take no major actions until you felt yourself adequately informed on the current state of affairs,' Sebastian pointed out.

'I did say that, yes,' Ciel said with a straight face, only a glint in his left eye showed that he was intentionally messing with the ancient being masquerading as a servant.

'Yet now you have requested that I focus your study on the wizarding world, set up a false identity within this world, and secure an invitation for you to attend one of the best schools of magic available. You have also indicated a time limit as you would like to begin your schooling by the beginning of the next year, little more than a month away,' Sebastian finished completely straight faced.

'That is correct,' Ciel said calmly.

Sebastian was struggling to hold back his own irritation and confusion, and ended up giving a pent up sigh of resignation before he spoke again in a weary voice. 'May I enquire as to _why_ you suddenly feel such an interest in the Wizarding world, My Lord?'

And Ciel lent forward over his desk and rested his head on one hand with such a self-satisfied smirk it was hard to believe the boy had ever been human.

'Did you know, Sebastian, that the reapers do not hold derestriction over a wizard or witch's soul as their capacity for magic is meant to mean that they are capable of looking after themselves?'

The room filled with demonic laughter as Sebastian disappeared to do his Lords bidding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arriving and Sorting**

Ciel was not impressed by the castle that could be glimpsed through the trees like some hulking beast with thousands of glowing, yellow, eyes. Any feelings of wonder he may have felt had been squashed by the complete ineptitude of the "Ministry" as they called it.

It really was criminal the ease with which they had managed to infiltrate the culture and create false identities. Sebastian himself had displayed a complete displeasure at the lack of a challenge.

So now, after just a scant month of organisation (pitiful, it was just pitiful), here he stood. Within the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, standing amongst all the other snot nosed brats, and dreading a full year of being forced to "socialise" with the ignorant masses.

His only condolence as the hat slid over his head was that at least it should prove entertaining with the brewing war on the horizon.

'Oh,' a soft voice said in his head. What followed next was a full minute of explicit words that could only have accumulated by rifling through the heads of preteens.

'Are you quite finished?' Ciel asked it.

The stream of swearing morphed into a minute long prayer for mercy on the Hat's soul.

'You don't even have a soul,' Ciel tried to point out, 'I would know if you did.'

'I think, therefor I am,' was the sullen reply.

'That just means that you exist and have consciousness, it gives no proof that you have the necessary components to carry on to the next stage.'

'I am highly insulted by your insinuation,' said the voice in a haughty tone. A much quieter and slightly shaky voice then asked politely, 'please don't incinerate me.'

'I won't, I am not one to indulge in the random acts of destruction of property unless it serves a purpose. That said, it would be much appreciated if you could get on with it. The sooner you sort me the sooner you can get out of my head and we can both be much happier.'

'I would, I would have the second I finished trying to bargain for mercy, if I actually knew where to put you.

'You would either be a Ravenclaw or a Slytherin, you are a prodigy in your studies but you excel at manipulation the most. You certainly have the personality to meld perfectly with Slytherin, that said I think you could trick your way into belonging no matter what house I put you in.'

'Ravenclaw if you don't mind, I have experience in that kind of environment that would suggest that that is where I would suit best.'

'Yes, yes you do. Besides, hopefully the Ravens will be smart enough to keep you in check, you would rule far too easily in Slytherin. So finally, RAVENCLAW.'

Ciel sat down with the other children in his house and thought that the school wasn't that much better than the ministry, although any improvement wouldn't have been hard. The teachers were oblivious, the students conceited, and the only thing to realise that he wasn't human was a _hat_ that was able to _read minds._ Even his old servants, inept as they were, had been able to deduce that Sebastian wasn't right after just a few minutes.

Then again, they had been chosen for their instincts in battle so maybe it wasn't that surprising?

He was a little confused by the toad dressed in pink though; he hadn't known that familiars were permitted at the teachers table.

When the toad was finally introduced as Professor Umbridge who was to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts he couldn't stop his hope of an actual, fun, challenge sinking a little lower. He enjoyed games, and there was no point in winning if it was against someone so horrendously useless. Her speech didn't disappoint and, in Ciel's opinion, suited her appearance perfectly.

As he walked amongst the rest of the unnamed masses, he was careful to look around, though without interest, he still refused to react to anything around him. Despite this, his mind was already memorising passages, calculating distance and space, and taking note of what portrait was where. He was used to navigating and exploring castles, this one would be no more difficult in its design.

Finally, he was in his dorm, surrounded by the sounds of deep breathing of the peacefully asleep, and able to sneak out again.

It was a simple manner to open the door and step out into the swarm of darkness that waited for him. The pure shadow felt like soft feathers as it wrapped around him gently, before treating and leaving him clothed in a darkness that would hide him from sight and allow him to use some of his less worldly powers.

The game had begun, and hopefully they were about to find some of the very few capable of giving them a challenge.

 **AN: so, the ending might be slightly worst than the first chapter, but not by much. This is not being continued, but i hoped you enjoyed these two chapters, even if they were written a long a time ago and were two years late in arriving.**


End file.
